


surf wax

by heavenlyreddie



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyreddie/pseuds/heavenlyreddie
Summary: richie tozier is a biker and eddie kaspbrak is a surfer, they meet and eddie doesn't care for richie until richie gets eddies attention.richie is 20eddie is 19my first fanfic! please be aware that i know im not the best, but i try.lowercase intended
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	1. one

eddies alarm started to go off earning a groan from eddie. he had to get up, get ready, and wax his board so he could practice for his competition on friday. he got up and rubbed his eyes, he looked out his window and saw the sun shining right into his room, he saw palm trees all out his window and the waves crashing onto the sand. 

he then walked to his bathroom to shower. he turned on the song ‘Surfin’ USA by Beach Boys’. he then stepped into the shower and began to wash his hair. he didn't mind getting in the salt water considering he has been doing it for years. he was so used to it he didn’t care. he then got out of the shower and walked back to his room and began to get dressed. He threw over a pink button up without buttoning it up and some red shorts that were a little too short but he didn’t care.

He then dried his hair and brushed it down. He did finger guns at himself before leaving his room to go eat something. He walked down the stairs to see his mom putting a plate on the table.

“Goodmorning dear, did you take your medicine?” sonia asked. he was told it was to keep his strength for his surfing. he didn’t bother to go any further with it so he kept taking them. 

“mornin’” was all eddie said because he didn’t feel like answering the whole question.

eddie then reached over to eat the eggs and toast. eddie then heard his dad coming down the stairs. frank, his dad came down the stairs with a newspaper.

“morning sport” frank said ruffling eddies hair, and eddie just smiled in response.

“look here, you’re in the newspaper” frank said pointing to the spot where it had pictures of eddie and said, 

‘2st in top ten best surfers in Pipeline, Hawaii is Eddie Kaspbrak! The one and only first would be Tyler Hogan!’

“why won’t that son of a bitch do something else for a living” eddie said and frank nudged his arm basically telling him ‘don’t use that language around your mother’.

eddie rolled his eyes in annoyance and took the last sip of his water. eddie looked at his watch and his eyes widened. 

“ive gotta go! i have to meet up with grandpa to help wax my board!” eddie is before running to the back door and quickly ran to the board shed to get his. he then walked past his house and to his grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter i know but there will be a lot of them coming!!


	2. two

richie heard his alarm and quickly tried turning it off. he then fell off his bed and right onto the floor. richie had just moved into his new house. he liked it a lot because it was where he always wanted to live. he was living a dream.

he finally got up and walked up to the bathroom. he got stripped and stepped into the shower. when he was done he went back to his room and put on some black ripped jeans with a white t-shirt, he then put on a black leather jacket. he then put on some worn out vans and headed downstairs. he grabbed some cereal and sat down. 

after he was done he put his bowl in the sink and then grabbed his keys to his motorcycle and headed out the door. he got on and decided to go drive around for a little bit so he grabbed his keys and left. 

he was driving around for a bit until he saw this parking lot with a few bikers like him. he looked and saw the bike he has always wanted and it would basically be a goddamn hate crime if he didn’t go to compliment it. he pulled in and got off his bike. the group of people looked his age and he walked up to them. there were only 2 bikers and one of them was a girl with short red hair and she was blowing out smoke from her cigarette. the other one had curly brownish, blonde hair. richie then walked up to the two.

“i just came to say you have a really nice bike” richie told the curly haired boy.

“thanks, you new here? ive never seen you around” the boy asked

“yeah, moved here a week ago” richie responded pulling out his own cigarette.

“thats cool, we don't see many bikers” the red haired girl responded.

richie nodded, lit his cigarette and took a drag. It quiet for the next few moments until the girl spoke up.

“beverly, call me bev” she introduced

“richie” richie responded

“stanley, call me stan” the boy replied.

it was quiet for the next few moments again until beverly looked down at her phone.

“shit, we should probably go stan, mike and eddie are probably waiting” beverly said looking up to stan

“where are you guys off to?” richie asked.

“we are going to our friend eddies surf practice. we promised we would help support him with and not just mike” beverly said getting onto her bike.

“oh sweet, you got surfing friends” richie said now stomping on his cigarette.

“ha, yeah he’s competing friday” beverly said now putting her helmet on.

“shit thats really cool” richie said once more.

“i mean you can come i guess, i don’t think eddie will care” stan said looking at beverly

beverly shrugged saying ‘sure’. 

“i don’t have anything else to do so, why not” richie said now getting on his bike.

richie ended up following the two and getting to the beach.


	3. three

eddie quickly opened the door to his grandfather sitting in his chair reading a newspaper. eddie sighed and shut the door. everyone had seen how he was 2nd and tyler hogan was 1st. eddie had worked for 1st place for many years and still hadn’t got it. he even practiced 2x more this year just so he can be first. he can be known for winning 1st this year. he can finally be the best. 

“morning eddie” eddies grandfather said giving eddie a smile.

“morning papa” eddie said as his grandpa got up from his chair to go with eddie and his board to the surfboard room in his backyard.

they both walked to the shed and saw many surfboards hanging up on the wall. eddies grandpa grabbed some surf wax and started to draw the lines on his board.

“how often have you practiced this week bud” eddies grandpa asked. 

“everyday for at least 4 ours” eddie answered honestly.

“i know you’re going to get that first place medal this year, i mean look at ya! you’re all strong and have practiced so much! You’ve worked so hard for this!” his grandpa explained while drawing more lines with the surf wax.

“thanks” eddie said smiling.

it was quiet for the next few minutes while they both concentrated on the board. eddie had been thinking about how he was going to get that medal. He had always gotten second place and nothing better. no matter how hard he would try he always got second. he never did give up though. he always had hope that one day he would be the one everyone was cheering for and not tyler. 

tyler had always been his worst enemy, he thought it was ridiculous to call him enemy but what else would he call him? they never talked to each other but always had a hate or one another. so, this year he tried even harder. he had the competition on july 1st. It was the middle of june so he didn't have long before he had to go into his competition. 

it wasn’t long before his grandpa was done and handed eddie his board.

“good luck bud, go get that medal” his grandpa said with a smile.

eddie softly smiled then thanked him. he made his way back out the door and on his way to the beach.

the walk wasn’t long considering it was his backyard. he’d only go there to practice though.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry late christmas or whatever you celebrate!!

eddie walked onto the soft sand to see four people waiting for him. he walked up to the group and examined the new member.

“who’s this?” eddie asked looking at the boy up and down.

“that’s our new biker friend richie” beverly introduced. 

“richie” eddie said testing the unfamiliar name out.

richie was lovestruck. the boy that was standing in front of him couldn't even be human. he had beautiful brown hair with big doe eyes, he was shorter than richie but still so adorable. he had straight pearly white teeth and perfectly painted nails. his lips looked soft and his cheeks had many little freckles all over all in order, they were sitting peacefully and perfectly onto his cheeks with not one overlapping the other. 

meanwhile for eddie he thought the unfamiliar boy in front of him was beyond pretty. he had a sharp jawline with brown eyes like pools of honey. his hair was a sloppy mess but not a mess that would bother him, he had perfectly straight white teeth when he smiled and messy freckles. he was beautiful.

they stared for a moment until eddie spoke up.

“i should start practicing” eddie said walking away towards the water.

he started to paddle out to some bigger waves. he had practicing the 540 alley oop since he was 14. he was never able to make the full spin unless he fell over into the water, he started off with basic tricks and landed them all. richie was shocked someone so little could do all of that.

“he’s been practicing this trick ever since he was 14” beverly said pointing to eddie getting ready to do another trick.

eddie started off good but only made it halfway through the spin before fall straight on his back into the water. 

“wipeout!” beverly yelled for eddie to hear.

eddie flicked her off as he started walking back to the group drippin wet.

“eddie hates when we say that because when he competes, if he falls the judges scream ‘wipeout’ on the mic for everyone, i mean everyone to hear. then they play that stupid wipeout song for everyone to hear. it even annoys us but we do it to make him mad” stan explained.  
beverly then handed eddie a towel and eddie started to dry himself off. “yeah and its annoying as fuck” eddie said as he dried his hair off. 

richie didn’t speak but just listened to the group of his new friends. He admired the boy wearing some red swim shorts and tan skin. the way his eyes sparkled in the sun and the way his smile lit up when he laughed at one of mikes jokes. his laugh, his beautiful laugh. 

“take a picture, it lasts longer” eddie said aware richie was staring.

“right, sorry” richie said now looking away.

for the next few seconds they all sat in an awkward silence until eddie spoke up.

“when did you move here” eddie asked

“just a few weeks ago” richie answered trying to make it not obvious he was staring

eddie nodded and grabbed his board.

“i should go back to practicing more” eddie said and started walking back to the water.


End file.
